srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Vanguard
"This Stake can cause a blast that will instantly purify you at the atomic level. What can you do against this specimen of the moon's most advanced weaponry?" -Enar Nanbu, Moon Vanguard If you want to play a mecha musume, the Moon Vanguard's for you! Original Thread Nano Armor Such is the advanced technology of the lunarian that they learned how to miniaturize massive systems of mechas into elegant suits of armor. The Nano Armor grants the same bonus as a Real Robot or Super Robot. Use your Moon Vanguard level to determine the kind of robot your nano armor can emulate, including Arsenal Options (your Moon Vanguard levels can count as either Real Pilot or Super Pilot levels, or any combination of those two classes). The Nano Armor doesn't hinder you in any way, since the plates are connected by flexible force fields that grant full protection without sacrificing any mobility! It follows all base mecha rules except as noted here. Mecha scale is converted to regular scale (remember 5 mu in mecha scale correspond to 5 feet in normal scale), and it obviously doesn't have an escape pod either. You cannot wear Nano Armor of a size smaller than your own, but if it's bigger, you simply count as that size while inside it (all standard size bonus and penalties, and no, that doesn't include ability score or natural armor changes by default). Damage dealt to you is first absorbed by your armor and only then to your HP. Successful critical hits deal the multiplied damage to the nano armor and normal damage to you. If your armor is reduced to 0 HP, it falls apart and you lose all its bonus, including any in-built weapons, except for Arsenal equipment which you can still use. Status conditions affect you normally, except for any ones that would demand you to breathe it, as the Nano Armor always grants you a breathable atmosphere and a permanent Endure Elements effect regardless of your environment. Your Nano Armor takes your armor slot (but you can still wear and benefit from pilot clothing under it), but otherwise you can still wear and benefit from other magic items underneath normally. It comes with advanced self-repair systems that allow it to fully recover HP, energy and ammo with 1 hour of no activity every 24 hours. During this self-repair time you can also choose to convert your Arsenal to another combination of valid options. If the Nano Armor had been reduced to 0 HP it will however demand 2d12 hours of no activity to fully recover. Donning or removing Nano Armor is a standard action thanks to its automation. You can choose for its weapons to be retrieved or not when you don it. Advanced ID systems mean only you can use your own Nano Armor, including its Arsenal. Lunarians aren't very keen on other races getting their cool toys. Features Pilot Maneuvers A Moon Vanguard picks two schools to learn maneuvers from (see chart above). If you're piloting a bigger mecha while wearing Nano Armor, you use only the bigger mecha's DR/save bonus/arsenal/special abilities/HP/AC bonus, although you can still use Nano Armor maneuvers/stances and overdrive (if you picked Ancient Temple, the youkai-forged blades magically form on the bigger mecha however). Moon Vanguard Initiator level is equal to her Moon Vanguard level plus half other levels, and she can only learn maneuvers of a level no bigger than half (IL+1). Whenever a Mecha school refers to Pilot level, use your initiator level instead. Nano Armor weapons can be "retrieved" inside as a move action, in which case they cannot be used, which is useful both for showing peaceful intentions, or using Plain History maneuvers. Making them usable again is another move action. Those maneuvers and stances can only be used while you're wearing your Nano Armor and with its weapons. At the start of your turn you can choose to recover any of your expended maneuvers as a free action by expending energy equal to its level squared. You can recover multiple maneuvers at the start of your round this way if you have enough energy. Entering a stance also demands expending energy equal to its level squared. This overrides the rule for pilot schools that you need to spend energy to use them but don't need to recharge them, as well as the pilot rule for entering stances. At 4th level, and every even-numbered level afterwards, the Moon Vanguard can swap one of her older maneuvers with a new one she qualifies for from one of her two schools (the new one doesn't need to be of the same level of the older one). In addition, the Moon Vanguard counts as a Pilot class for qualifying for Pilot feats. Spirited Starting at second level of Moon Vanguard now increases the max number of spirit points of the player by 5 (including the first level). In addition the player learns one spirit, and whenever "Spirit" appears on the table she learns one more. She can count herself as either a Super Pilot or Real Pilot for determining her primary spirit affinity. Spirits can be used as a free action at the beginning of your turn by paying their cost in spirit points (before you take any other action). You need to meditate for 5 minutes to recover your spirit points. You can use multiple spirits in a turn, but only once each kind of spirit. Spirits that trigger in a condition, such as valor and alert, last 1 minute and then are lost if they are not triggered by the end of the duration. Favored Maneuver At 3rd level, pick one of your known maneuvers. That maneuver has an iniator level of 1 higher than normal whenever you use it. At 8th level and every 6 levels thereafter, you gain another favored maneuver, and increases the bonus to your existing favored maneuvers by 1. You may change your favored maneuvers whenever you gain another level in Moon Vanguard. You can use your Favored Maneuvers even if you've lost your Nano Armor. Overdrive System At 4th level 1/day the Moon Vanguard can push her Nano Armor mechanisms to the max as a move or swift action, entering an Overdrive. You fully recover one of the following-Energy, Weapons Ammo, Nano Armor HP or Spirit points. Overdrive lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3+highest stat mod. While in Overdrive your speed, reach and weapon range change to mecha scale, including the ability to attack everybody inside a 5 mu (30 feet by 30 feet) square simultaneously. At the end of the duration your Nano Armor's energy drops to zero and it cannot regain energy by any means for 1 minute as it cooldowns for the great effort. At 8th level and every 4 levels thereafter you can use this ability an additional time per day. Bonus Feat At 5th, 9th, 15th and 18th levels you gain a bonus feat from the this Pilot feats list. Miniaturize Whatever instant energy-matter conversion or self-fold-able-dimensions, Lunarian nanotechnology knows no limits! At 7th level you can now compact your armor into a diminutive object you can easily carry around and conceal, which can then be quickly transformed back into its normal self. You can don or remove your Nano Armor as a move or swift action. Advanced Overdrive At 11th level as an immediate action by expending two uses of Overdrive System you can enter an Advanced Overdrive. It works as an Overdrive, except you recover two resources instead of just one and you gain any one Pilot feat you qualify for of your choice the duration. At its end, your armor automatically Miniaturizes and you need to wait 5 minutes for it to cooldown so you can use it again. You may use Advanced Overdrive with a single use of Overdrive System if it's your last use remaining for the day. Quick Reconfiguration The ability to quickly upgrade in the mid of combat is the sign of a great Moon Vanguard Lunarian technology is extremely advanced, even capable of adapting to unexpected conditions in an almost organic way. At 13th level 1/day as a swift or move action you can instantly change your Nano Armor and respective arsenal options to any other valid set of choices. At 18th level you can use this 2/day. Final Form At 20th level pick a specific set of Nano Armor options, including an Arsenal Set. You can now change into this form trough Quick Reconfiguration without expending uses of that ability, and while on it you gain a +2 bonus to three ability scores of your choice, picked when this ability is gained. You can also choose a Martial Stance you know, and when you enter your Final Form you automatically enter that stance on top of your regular stance without need of expending energy. When you exit Final Form you exit that extra stance as well. Moon Vanguard Feats Category:Base Classes Category:Crossover Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Real-Based Category:Super-Based Category:Touhou Battle Grimoire Category:Initiator